Storyline
This is a list of fanon storylines. Gigas Magna Storyline *War with the Kodax *Shadowlands *Tales of the Bounty Hunters: Cursed *The Bounty Hunter Wars *Nightfall *Gigas Magna: Death in the Streets *Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows *Revenge of the Rogue *Gigas Magna: Underworld *Underworld Rising *Gigas Magna: Rebellion *Gigas Magna: Downfall *Escape to Bara Magna *The Hunt for Antidax *The Dimension Chronicles *Leviathos' Story *The Collection Chronicles *The Fairon Chronicles *Sea of Shadows *The Leviathos Chronicles *The Darkness Returns *War with the Order of Darkness *The Deception Chronicles *Twilight's Rise *Shadow Regime *Inferno *Infection *The Shadows of the World *Eternal Darkness *Fall of the Glatorian *Destiny's Way *Immortal Empire *Temporal Collapse *The Last Apocalypse *The Final Stand Organization of Darkness War saga *The Fight for Truth *Freedom *Into the Mist *Ceasame's Blog *Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui *Demons from Hell: The Stories of Maledict *The New Reunite *Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness *Battle for Leadership *Around the Universe in 80 Days HT Adventures *Prehistory of Henkka and Tapio *Tales from Toa Senko *Alliance of the Enemies *Return of the Enemies *Tonga's Attack *War of the Clones *Invasion of Spiders of Doom *False Reality *Piraka Attack *Time in Comic Land *Quest for the Four Great Lands *The Noble Tasks: The Symbol of Mata Nui *The Noble Tasks: The Island of Slavery *The Noble Tasks: The Dark Sides of Us All *Aino's Blog *Death Journey The Legacy Chronicles *Race of Honor *Land of the Dark Hunters *Bodyguard *Ambush on Jydivia *Matoran Legends *Sword of the Great Spirit *Clash of the Titans *Karael's Blog *Irania Nui: City in Turmoil *Disciple of Evil *Kreix's Task *Vradok Returns! *The Frydax Chronicles *Gartheon's Prize *BIONICLE: The Final Battle Ryta Magna saga *Toa vs. Hunters *Saga of Insanity *Codrax's Blog *Tale of the Toa Spartan *The Battle for the Blade *Toa Woluff's Blog *Roco Nui: Untold Happenings *Birth of Evil *Rescue of Jaca *Zaeron's Blog *Trial of the Ultimas *A Story of Power: Axoras' Blog *Saga of Insanity *Schemes of Domination *Front Line: Last Days of Relyt Tehktra Nui saga *52 Days of Night *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Matoran Adventures *Tales of Time *Running From Death *Kopak's Hunt *Vengeance of the Forgotten *Kopak's Hunt 2: KMES Search and Rescue *The Ganon Chronicles *Matoran Adventures 2 *Fight...Flight...Jadax! *Dirty Money Xaterex Multiverse Storyline *''Ascension of Darkness'' *''Labyrinth'' *''Twisted Dreams'' *''Remnants'' *''Shadowfell'' *''The Night Vulture'' *''The Eternal Game'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''The Shadows Coil'' *''The Darkest Light'' *''Shattering'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Eternal Darkness'' J97-S1407 Storyline *Dark Origins *The Jarodin Saga *Mission Into Darkness *Benjarmin's Blog *The Championship of Death Other *The Jarodin Saga *Ascension Slikra Nui saga *Shez's Blog *Matoran Tales *Battling for Power *Demulan's Blog *Makuta Jorafix's Blog Atax Nui Saga *Sweet, Sweet Revenge *Mission into Madness *A Chance for Redemption *Dark Reign Paradox of the Abysmal Saga *Paradox of the Abysmal: Coming of Calamity *Legacy of the Sands *Crossroads of Shadow *Choices Antony's Hidden Chronicles *Mountains of Mystery *Village of Silver *Life in Karda Nui The Dark Side Trilogy *''The Dark Side'' *''Dampening Hopes]'' *''Burning Agony'' Survival of the Fittest trilogy *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 Altronia Continuity *A Normal Day in Hokanuka Central *Persistence is a Virtue *Gone Tomorrow *Kanahka's Chronicle The Arthidex Chronicles *Dark Soldiers: Dark Resurrection *Dark Soldiers: The Dark War Shadowmaster Continuity * The Diary of the Devil Alchemica Magnus * Corrupted Conceptions Alchemica Magnus * Twisted Shadows Rebellion Universe * Saga of Shadows Intertwined/Collided Universe * The Kingdom's Secret Rebellion Universe * Evil Awakens Rebellion Universe * Dark Origins (Non-canon, written by S1407) * The Tear (Non-canon RPG, The Tear Universe) B1202-S48 Storyline (Fate of the Skrall storyline) *Legend of the Devourer *Tecknar's Rise *Mind of the Monster *Fate of the Skrall: Baterra Lair *Speewaa's Story *Fate of the Skrall: Triumph *Fate of the Skrall: Elimination Log] Protosteel Saga *''The Ways Entwine'' *''Law of the Jungle'' *''Fate Unknown'' Terra Nuva Storyline * The Hive *Do Shadows Walk? Fight-to-the-Death Stories *Bad Kill'n *Brutal Nightmare *Click "K" to Kill *Death Brawl *FuSoTech World Survival: Season 1 *Killcount *The Eternal Game *The Glory Wars Time saga *''The Ultimate Power'' *''Wrath of the Infinity'' Primordius Magna Saga *''The Titan Wars'' *''The Tale of the Toa Alpha'' *''The Gunner Chronicles'' *[[Out of the Blue and Into the Black|''Out of the Blue and Into the Black ]] *A World at War'' *''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' *''BIONICLE: A-Team'' *''The Moonlit Knight'' Dark Realities Trilogy *''Dark Realities'' *''Broken Worlds'' *''Warped Futures'' Shadows of Beyond *''Clawkiller's Story'' *''A Murderer's Tale'' *''Beyond'' *''The Doom Event'' *''Alternate Shadow'' BIONICLE: Universe Series #''BIONICLE: Universe'' #''BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion'' #''BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds'' #''BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers'' Downfall Universe Storyline * Cold Blood * In Too Deep * Unforgotten * Into the Nothing * Dear Agony * In The End Pirates Storyline *''The Regathering'' *''Thieves And Murderers'' *''Castaways'' *''Intervention'' *''Gangland Execution'' *''Sideways Memories'' *''Everywhere And Nowhere'' *''With A Whimper'' V Osade Universe * Erevayx's Debut alternate universe * Continued Adversity alternate universe * Catalog * Declaration (Book 1) * Among Wolves (Book 2) * The Void (Book 3) * The Line (Book 4) * One Final Effort (Book 5) * The Vow Other * All the Pretty Things * Cleaning The Slate * Submerged * Forsaking a Warrior * V Osade 2: Revenge of the V Osade Unending Shadows Storyline *''The Makers of the Stars'' *''Before the Morning'' *''Fallen Heroes'' *''Haunted Origins'' *''Echoes in the Past'' *''Obscurity'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Undying Destiny'' *''Fulfillment'' *''Ghosts'' *''We Fall Down'' Short Stories *''The Study of Insanity'' *''Chronicle'' *''Serenity'' *''A Step Out of Darkness'' *''Ground Zero'' Other *''Echo's Guide to the Fragmented'' *''Within the Deep'' Illusions Saga Mainstream Series Akloran Cycle *''Perpetual Darkness'' *''Total Gold'' *''Sixteen Days'' *''Before the Fall of Night'' Marjosean Cycle *''Call of the Crucifix'' *''The Darkness Folds'' *''We are the Warriors'' Endgame Cycle *''Endgame: Windwalkers'' *''Endgame: Harbingers'' *''Endgame: Archangels'' A.S.G.A.R.D. Short Story Subseries *''Visitors (Leaders)'' *''Far Cry (Sumaru)'' *''Hammerhead (Enkang)'' *''So Beautiful, So Magical (Astorr)'' *''Apparatus (Roka/Apparatus)'' *''System C6 (Skedo)'' *''Maelstrom (Elbris)'' *''Hailstones (Vinvar)'' *''The Fighter (Anthion)'' *''On the Count of Three (Avea)'' *''Always Leave 'em Laughing (Theja)'' *''Prowl (Tyvan)'' *''Soft Undersides (Krika)'' Oblivion League Short Story Subseries *''Among Madmen (Leaders)'' *''Mercy (Takadox)'' *''Ruthless (Dekadan)'' *''The Abomination (Vidax)'' *''Prey (Shard)'' - Written by *''I am a God (Kobarus)'' *''Death Shroud (Iova)'' *''Curse of the Mountains (Ahkmou)'' *''Abstractium, Dystopium (Vezon)'' *''A Night of Violence (Saevus/Half-Skin)'' *''Dirty Dealings (Trewn)'' *''Unwilling Service (Victory)'' *''Death Coil (Astami)'' The Broken Order Saga The Pravat Saga * Broken Order Twelve: Archcommand * Broken Order Thirteen: Pravat's Point * Broken Order Fourteen: The Deviant * Epilogue: The State of Kritor The Kragator Cycle * Prologue: ''Shadow of the Truth'' * Broken Order One: ''Destiny's Way'' * Of Visitations and Revisitations * Broken Order Two: ''The Wake'' * Broken Order Three: Beyond the Known * Broken Order Four: The Circle of Kragator The Krevator Cycle * Broken Order Five: The Next Stage * Broken Order Six: Oblivion's Game ** Olmak ** Order ** Osade * Broken Order Seven: The Sphere of Krevator The Kazsavor Cycle * Broken Order Eight: Point of Entry * Broken Order Nine: Duty's Call * Broken Order Ten: The Line of Kazsavor * Broken Order Eleven: Legacy's Say The Feral Saga * ''Dirge'' * ''Renascence'' * ''Against the Storm'' * ''The Feral Plains'' * ''Avolition'' * The Voyager's Curse * ''The Wreshi Chronicles'' Spherus Magna Chronicles The Quest for the Ultimate Toa * Book 1: The Quest for the Ultimate Toa: Unity * Book 2: The Quest for the Ultimate Toa: Duty * Book 3: The Quest for the Ultimate Toa: Destiny The Magna Tales * ''BIONICLE: Star Explorers'' * Okoto-Nui Adventure * The Apocalyptic Tales The Dark Trilogy *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' Related *''Web of Shadows'' *''Lies in the Light'' Other These stories are not part of a series and instead are standalone in nature. *A Dark Quest *A New Chapter *BIONICLE: Chronicles *BIONICLE Legacy: Darkness Falls *Circle of Shadows *Dark Missions *Deilfa Nui Tales *Dekea's Blog *Guardian of the Sand Seas *Ice of Darkness *Infernal Dreams *Invasion *Legend of Lesovikk *Legend of Lhii *Lycan Chronicles *Makuta Missions *Reign of Fear *Render's Blog *Sands of Bara Magna *Sands of Stories *Tales of the Arena *The Gods that Ceased to Be *The Great Storm *The Hand of Fear *The Hive *The Past Hurts *Time Disruption *Toa of Fire *Toa Shadow Story *War for Power *World of Chaos Category:Content